Coded Messages
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: A collection of hidden love notes and underhanded death threats...With an accompanying fic entitled Decoded Messages for the answers, or simply just check the reviews.
1. Coded messages

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto

**Hidden**

No trouble is apparent. It maybe some time before we see any action. The woman in Neji's team has reported no sightings. The reason I wrote is for lack of nothing to do. Targets miss maybe possible though. Others and you must not lower your guard. Thus let's make sure the enemies don't get a foothold on our territories. More teams meet Naruto to give support. The on site training of Naruto is now very rigorous. Naruto is the one hopefully that will settle this war. But border protection and patrol must also be maintained at all cost.

-o0o-

Not Lazy! Everyone's ass is on the line if we slaked off. By your words you act like a good leader though. The message is a little patronizing but I get it. This is going to be our responsibility keeping an eye on our boundaries. The noted efforts of Naruto will not be in vain. The will of fire and wind will not diminish. Shall see this war to its end and it will be our victory. Efforts you and every one of us have given will later be paid off with peace. It's on our hands to make sure the peace achieved will last though. Building the future for our villages is something we all should look forward to. My nineteenth year will see me proud to be one of the shinobis who have fought in this war. But at the same time let's not forget the sacrifices the others have also made. It's midnight and by tomorrow everything will change.

-o0o-

A/N: Now read again keep in mind that Temari's birthday is on the 23rd of August and Shikamaru's 22nd of September. So for the first letter just read the alternating 2nd and 3rd word of each sentence and for the second letter just every 2nd word of each sentence. Got it?

2/10/11


	2. Temari's other message

**Newest A/N:** This chapter contains another Coded Message. This time though, I did not say how to solve it but the two A/N's below contain clues. Those clues are pretty vague however as the people participating in this game before could attest to. Anyway, the succeeding chapters will give you additional clues to decode this one.

—o0o—

A/N: Aloha! Hope you guys think it's worthy of your time!

**Temari's Other Message**

Already reconvene in camp and now safely with others. I am sure you are too. Safe I mean. May I suggest though that next time, plan more. Happy I might be at the time but now that I think about it you didn't prepare anything. I'm having doubts that you really meant what you said. Vow that if you do it again I'll more than punish you. Take me seriously. You'll be sorry if you don't. I'm going to be more than troublesome. _Understand?_ Your days of being lazy should now be over. Last warning. It might be on your best interest to listen. Get your ass to do something else rather than just lounging on the ground. It's handed to you the responsibility to lead. There's a lot you can do with that brain of yours. Make it useful. Relying solely on your ability to think might not be sufficient though so you better train as well.

I like to go home soon. Even if only for a while, it will be great if I can see Suna again. Especially my plants, I miss them. Plants I took from your village couldn't survive in Suna by the way. Climate difference is the reason. You were right in that respect. I may try again to cultivate them. Other people might give up but I won't. Though even the plants native in Suna that I have sowed may have perished too. Knowing this saddens me. Counting the days until I can get home is all I can do at the moment. Orange horizons that I see here will always remind me of Suna. It's way more colourful with hues of pink and red extending as far as the eyes could see back home though. Wait for a while then the sky's colour changes again and again until the sun disappears. I am hoping I'm not boring you with this letter. Afterall you probably miss Konoha also. It's to make sure that we protect our village that we are doing this. It is this thought that gives me strength. Gonna beat those shinobis' bad asses. This kunoichi won't give them any mercy. Its hell they will taste at my hands. Everything they'll dish out I'll return a thousand fold. You may think I'm exaggerating but I'm not. Either I'll beat them with my fan or with my wits. Hey alright I won't take any unnecessary risks. Not stupid you know. You take care too. In case you need some help just holler. I'll make sure I'll be there. Ensure you stay alive long enough for me to save you though.

—o0o—

A/N: Need help? Just pm me.

And I might post a story explaining this message but that would be later when the bulb hovering on top of my head is working more efficiently...

2/11.13/11

~3 12 13AF P~


	3. A Prologue

A/N: Hint: Again my two A/N's in _**Temari's Other Message**_ are there for a reason. Each has a clue...figure it out by correlating it to what you know about Shikamaru and Temari then you will have the means to decode the said message.

PM me if you guys can't still spot the clue though. Since the hint is on the cryptic level I won't be surprised if you guys can't solve it yet…or just proceed to the next chapter for more clues.

Now, I have to put a story here.

—o0o—

**A Prologue**

"Do you want to give away your position that badly," Temari scowls upon arriving at her and Shikamaru's meeting place near the village border.

The young man leaning on a tree shrugs then stands straighter. He removes the cigarette from between his lips, drops it on the forest floor then uses his heel to stomp on the fire. "Happy?"

"No," Temari snaps. "You probably expect me to kiss you."

"_Tch_, then don't," Shikamaru mutters, his voice not completely nonchalant as he continues, "Although, considering you are fifteen minutes late, it's the least you could do."

_"Ass!"_ Temari proclaims, crossing her arms on her chest on her refusal.

Shikamaru sighs. "Why are you late?"

"_Why?_ Were you worried?" Temari raises a brow.

"Mendokuse, who would worry about you," Shikamaru lies through his teeth.

"_Aww_ you were worried!" Temari raises her right hand to caress Shikamaru's left cheek, smiling as she admits, "Someone from the camp was following me. I needed to shake him off first."

_"Tch."_ Shikamaru lifts his own hand to remove Temari's hand from his face then still clasping her hand, he separates each of her fingers to intertwine it with his own.

Temari tries to shake off Shikamaru's hold on her hand.

Instead of letting her go, Shikamaru pulls a resisting Temari closer. "_Damn it, _Temari, just a kiss."

Temari stops pushing Shikamaru away, looking at him with eyes narrowed, mouthing the words in disbelief,_ "Just a kiss?"_

Shikamaru meets Temari's eyes head on. "Woman, I miss you. You can't expect me to be satisfied with just kisses." He then raises both his arms as he tries to engulf the kunoichi in an embrace.

Temari continues to shove Shikamaru away with only one-tenth of her actual strength. She also twists her head avoiding Shikamaru's kisser, complaining, "Your breath stinks."

Shikamaru, with his arms already wrapped around Temari, makes a series of seals behind her back.

Temari then involuntarily hoists up her own hands, going around Shikamaru, copying his actions. _"Ass! This isn't fair!" _she growls.

"Tch, you can beat me up later." Shikamaru then proceeds to place his lips on Temari's finally caught ones.

—o0o—

2/26/11

~3 12 13 AF P3 13 13~


	4. Tempers flying

A/N: I was hoping people would deduce pineapple from aloha and subconsciously think about Shikamaru's and Temari's head when I mentioned the top of my head…

Anyone saying _ahh_ at this moment? Hope so...

I give you the means to break the code in Chapter 2 _**Temari's Other Message**_. Use it wisely...and have a pen and paper at a ready.

Now, on with the story.

—o0o—

**Tempers Flying**

Temari pushes Shikamaru away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "_Asshole!_ Try doing that again!" the woman snarls as she removes her big metallic fan from her back holster to threaten her boyfriend with.

Shikamaru just grins, openly mocking Temari. "That's not what you said last time."

In a flash Temari hits Shikamaru on the head. The bastard does not even flinch and just continues to snicker. Provoked, Temari gnashes her teeth as she uses the butt of her fan to strike Shikamaru in the gut.

Shikamaru suddenly doubles up in pain, holding on to his stomach. Temari starts to smirk then her smile is wiped off completely when unexpectedly Shikamaru falls down on the ground still clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth.

"_Oi lazy_ quit acting. You can't get out of this that—_SHIT!_" Temari notices the blood seeping from underneath Shikamaru's hand. She immediately crouches down beside Shikamaru on the ground and removes the vest out of the way and lifts his shirt. Temari then reveals a red angry line, an oozing wound that runs from the ass' left abdominal area and travels diagonally down almost approaching his navel. It is obviously mended by chakra but it still needs time to heal sufficiently.

Temari roars, _"Ass, you should be in the make-shift hospital! What the hell are you doing here?"_

"Tch." Shikamaru returns Temari's death glare.

Still pissed her boyfriend did not tell her about the injury, Temari gives the area a closer inspection. "Is this wound deep?"

"No. Sakura said I was lucky it just nicked my stomach." Noticing his girlfriend worriedly biting her lower lip, Shikamaru mentions reassuringly, "I'm okay, Temari."

"You better be," Temari huffs then observing that the wound still continues to bleed, declares, "Be glad I learned something from camp." Temari then places both her hands on top of Shikamaru's open cut. Next, her hands radiate a blue haze as she applies medical ninjutsu on the area. The wound stops bleeding and from the looks of Shikamaru's disappearing frown, less painful.

After a while, Shikamaru draws his shirt back down, covering his exposed navel while Temari sits on her heels beside him in a more relaxed stance. "Thank you," he finally mumbles.

"Don't thank me _you stupid ass! _I'm not as good as—_as_ Sakura or even Ino in this! It will serve you right if I mess it up!" Temari yells angrily.

"As if that's possible," Shikamaru says deadpanned, raising his body into a sitting position, and using the trunk of a nearby tree as a back rest.

_"And then you smoke!"_ Temari continues her tirade, her shoulders becoming more stiff in her annoyance.

"You know, don't you, that you sound like a nagging wife," Shikamaru states, face blank.

That brought Temari to a full stop. Upon detecting the slight tilt on Shikamaru's lips, Temari puts her arms akimbo while still kneeling on the ground, to say defensively, _"You wish!" _Then belatedly realizing that she just gave Shikamaru a perfect opportunity to propose, without any change in her outward appearance, Temari holds her breath.

After a long pause, Shikamaru mumbles, "Troublesome."

Undeterred with the non-answer, using another more indirect tact, Temari seems to let the argument go as she asks instead, "So what have you brought for me?"

Shikamaru just looks on at the _calm_woman in front of him, knowing that her quietness is actually more terrifying than her fan. "Are you asking for a present?"

_Yeah. One with a stone and that goes around a finger in fact._But Temari does not say that out loud. Releasing her breath slowly in defeat she queries instead, "So why did you want to see me?"

Shikamaru notices Temari's dejected look. "Tch, figure it out yourself."

"Did you bring blankets? I told you to bring them last time," Temari snaps. Of course, she already knows her boyfriend wants _that_ and he even admits it in his round-about way without trying to soften her up first. _Lazy ass!_

"That's what you concluded _huh?_" Shikamaru gives an enigmatic smile. "That's just a bunus. Come here and I'll whisper it to you."

Temari narrows her eyes then getting closer, she offers her right ear to Shikamaru. Upon hearing what he has to say, Temari gives Shikamaru a beaming smile, one wherein even her eyes seem to shine. She then murmurs, "Me too."

Yeah, the feeling is mutual. She loves the ass, laziness and all.

—o0o—

**A/N: Stop reading if you want to figure the hidden message in Chapter 2 yourself. Continue if you don't.**

—o0o—

—o0o—

If even by now you are still wondering what I gave away...

It's one and four. The number of their hair ties.

And I didn't use words this time.

2/27.28/11

~3 13 13AF P~


	5. Ops

A/N: Yeah this chapter won't make sense if one hasn't figured out _**Temari's Other Message**_…or check the review…

—o0o—

**Ops**

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asks, rubbing his blurry eyes. He just arrives at the camp at around six in the morning when his mother's surprise surprised him.

"_WHAT?_ I can't visit my own son?" Yoshino glares at her offspring, placing her hands on her hips.

"Tch. I'm going to sleep," Shikamaru utters, looking tired.

"It must be some difficult mission! I'm so proud of you finally doing something useful." Yoshino's praise if it can be called that still sounds like a scolding.

Shikamaru looks at his mother and can't quite meet her eyes. "It was an...important excursion."

"Okay I get it. Go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Yoshino pushes her son towards the tent, even opening the flap-like door for him.

Inside the makeshift quarters, Shikamaru removes his flak jacket, drops down on the bedroll and as soon as his head touches his rock-like pillow, he immediately goes to sleep.

Yoshino follows her son inside the tent only after saying a few hellos to fellow konohans present in the camp. Upon entering, the older woman's uptilted lips turn down upon seeing the mess inside the tent; with scattered unused and used clothes everywhere, thrown papers crumpled and missing the bin, some folders skewed on the small table and some littering the floor.

Glowering at her softly-snoring child, Yoshino gathers Shikamaru's shirts and pants that clattered the makeshift room including his flak jacket, not bothering to sort the worn from the clean ones. She can at least wash _all_ of it in the river while waiting for him to wake-up so she can give him a piece of her mind.

At the river bank, Yoshino checks for loose coins and shurikens inside Shikamaru's pants' pockets. But when her hand rummages inside one of the pockets of his flak jacket, she finds something unexpected.

—o0o—

Upon waking up, Shikamaru goes out of his quarters to check on any news, when another shinobi approaches him bearing a missive flown by a messenger bird.

Reading Temari's letter, he understands her other message— what she actually wanted to say. He mumbles, "Mendokuse," before he returns inside the tent to hunt for his flak jacket. He usually keeps the lighter on one of its pockets. The troublesome woman must have taken it while he dozed off beside her early this morning.

Entering the tent, his eyes immediately zoom in to where he has left his jacket an hour or so ago. Upon noticing it's not there, he feels his body grows cold. _"SHIT!" _his mind screams.

Not knowing what exactly Temari has placed inside his jacket pocket in exchange for his lighter, he hopes it's not what he thinks it is. Muttering another, _"Shit,"_ but more softly spoken this time, he remembers how casually he remarked, "That's nice," to Temari last night—_early this morning_— upon seeing what she's wearing under her yukata.

Cursing one last time, Shikamaru goes to look for his mother, hoping he's not too late but almost sure that he is.

—o0o—

3/12/11

3 12 13


	6. Shikamaru's other message

A/N: Yup, this chapter contains another coded message…Clue: We all know Temari's older, right? And it may be similar to the rest but something is different...

—o0o—

**Shikamaru's Other Message**

It will soon be apparent to others about our relationship. Tch, it's you who have let the cat out of the bag anyway. You must see it from my point of view and just agree with me. This time, I'll have the upper hand.

This is some big thing that you can't get out of easily. Creating this trouble, it's only fitting that you should get us out.

Mom is gay about it. Let's see, I'm actually okay with it. Maybe your brothers may protest. Remember it's your decision though. You can tell me your answer, however, only one is suitable. Our village will just have to accept it.

That woman, she is scary you already know that. We must or I will be more than whipped.

I'll be eighteen in less than two years. We can't turn back the time. Even so I really have no regrets. That occasion when it'll come, I know whatever I feel now would still be the same. Life is hitched with numerous tribulations. It will get easier because I know you will be by my side. I might gonna have to quit smoking though. Tch, you are ecstatic with that I'm sure.

This predicament we have in the end, you will be the one gaining all the advantage. Picking a stick to whack my head would have been less painful. Not doing lip service here to convince you. I'm in your quite brutal hands. You will saw and slash through this missive with your fan probably, cutting it to a million pieces.

Yeah, my mom is real troublesome. But then my decision is to go with it. Then so woman what's yours gonna be?

—o0o—

A/N: Have fun! Hope you all send your answers.

3/10/11

~3 13 13AF P~


	7. Guess what

A/N: It would be better if before people read this, they have deciphered _**Shikamaru's Other Message.**_..Better but actually not a requirement :)

—o0o—

**Guess What…**

Shikamaru treads carefully once he hears his mom's soft singing from the river bank. _Good, if she's humming, it's an indication of her good mood. So it's either she hasn't seen whatever Temari has placed inside my flak jacket's pocket or it's not as worse as I think it is._

"You're almost seventeen and you still don't know how to hide your presence well!" Yoshino declares without her turning her head towards the owner of the footsteps.

"Tch, you just got eyes behind your head," Shikamaru mumbles, looking for his flak jacket among the laundry. He then notices that it's still dry and is placed farthest from his reach. If he wants to get a hold of it, it's either he wades into the water or use his shadow hand or simply ask his mom to reach for it. The first two options are way too conspicuous and his mother is liable to ask questions. The third one, the old woman might get suspicious and instead of giving it to him she might check the pockets first.

"Mom, listen, I'm off to a mission in a little while. I need my flak jacket." Straight faced, Shikamaru stretches his hand towards his mother.

"Sure you do, son." Just as calmly, Yoshino picks up the jacket from her side farthest from Shikamaru and gives it to him.

Giving in to a sigh of relief, Shikamaru pivots around, ready to get back towards the camp. Strolling negligently away, however, when he has taken about five steps from his mom, he hears her give a fake cough to catch his attention. With dread, he obligingly swivels around to face his mother.

After Yoshino has glanced up at Shikamaru and made sure that she has his attention, she continues to wring the green shirt she's washing. For a few more minutes she carries on doing her chore as if she has forgotten that her son is standing like a stone—_a scared caught deer more like it_— a few feet away.

Unable to stand the suspense any longer_, "What is it?"_ Shikamaru asks; defiance in his tone.

Yoshino exhales slowly then suddenly gives a sniff.

_"What?"_ Shikamaru cracks. Why would his mom cry if she sees Temari's unmentionables? That doesn't make sense. Not unless it's not that. But what else could the troublesome woman placed inside his pocket that's small enough that he wouldn't have noticed its presence?

"I would have wanted grandchildren, you know. But now, I seriously doubt I would get one." Yoshino rubs at her eyes with her hand but noticing her fingers are wet too, she then uses her yukata's sleeves to dry her eyes.

_Shit!_ Temari placed condom in his pocket. But that won't guarantee he will be childless forever. Once they stop using it, Temari will get pregnant. His mom must surely realize that. Shikamaru gives a sigh of relief. If it isn't those two things then it can't be as bad as he thinks it is.

"I didn't know you like using it." Yoshino's crying becomes more like a bawl now.

_Using what?_Oh God, what have the troublesome woman inserted inside his pocket that could make his mom sob like that?...Could it be a very revealing picture of Temari? Afterall, his mom might mean he uses it to do what males his age usually do when they are alone and in private. Shikamaru groans, righteously blaming his troublesome girlfriend in his mind.

"You probably thought I wouldn't find out. Maybe if I'm a more observant mother I would have noticed these things earlier on. After all you always say women are troublesome and you don't seem to care much about them either. You always complain and don't seem to court anyone in Konoha."

That sounds like his mother now knows about his and Temari's relationship. She's not going to be against Temari just because she's from Suna, right? "Look mom, I can explain."

_"YOU BETTER! BECAUSE I CAN'T COME UP WITH ANY OTHER REASON THAN THAT FOR THIS!"_ Yoshino pulls out from her side pocket something that looks like a tube of lipstick.

Shikamaru stares at the lipstick, a harmless looking tube that Temari uses to paint her lips pink. Now, it doesn't explain why it would make his mom howl like a baby...wait baby—grandchildren, not having any grandchildren and the fact that Yoshino thinks he likes using it. The wheels in Shikamaru's head start to spin and… _"MOM! DAMN IT, I'M NOT GAY!"_

—o0o—

A/N: Toastea! thanks for the idea—that thing within the foil pack and that naughty picture of Temari...hmn in the end I didn't incorporate it in the secret message because I wanted to use them both in the story... yup it made the writing of this chapter fun and easy for me.

To Drippingly Sarcastic, thanks for appreciating the effort I put on the _Coded Messages_.

So thanks to all the readers who tried and will try solving this...hope you could still post your answers.

Yeah reviews/flames/concrits are welcome.

3/13/11

P 3 28 11

~3 13 13AF P~


	8. The Kazekage's other message

A/N: _Whoa_ this fic is 2 years old… Ok lately I kept remembering this fic and thought why not. Yup prompt by Drippingly Sarcastic. There's another coded message here. Clue at the bottom.

—o0o—

**The Kazekage's Other Message**

It's been days—two exactly— since he sent his message to Temari. It's been two long days waiting for a response—a positive one—from her.

Damn, _troublesome woman_. She's just a few hours away from his camp. How long does she need to decide?

The lull in the camp is getting unbearable as he waits. Sure, he enjoys cloud watching but if his masculinity hangs in a balance, watching the white fluffy stuff as they slowly drift through the sky is the last thing he wants to do.

Sitting up, he pulls a clump of short grasses. Having uprooted several blades of the green weed, he then starts mumbling, "She will say yes," as he flicks one blade of grass away. "She will say no," he utters and throws another blade of grass irately.

"She will say yes…" Shikamaru continues to toss off a blade of grass with each mumble. "She will say no. She will say yes…will say no. She will say yes. She will say no…will say yes. She will say no." Shikamaru runs out of blades of grass. Frowning at his empty hand, he snorts, "She will say yes!_ Yes! Damn it!"_

Fortunately, he hears his name being called. "Nara," shouts the nin accountable for the messages that go in and out of the camp.

Jerking up from the green covered ground, Shikamaru shuffles to his feet, hastily meeting the approaching nin.

"A missive arrived with a priority seal—_from the Kazekage_—for you," the messenger pants as he doubles down on his knees, catching his breath with each word. He has just run from the camp then up the mountain top looking for Shikamaru.

"Give me," Shikamaru orders.

The messenger nin stands up straighter, taking the official looking scroll from his bulging backpack. "Here."

Shikamaru grasps the proffered mail, slowly unrolling the missive before quietly scanning the content with his eyes.

The message says:

I understand there will be another meeting on the nineteenth. One of our shinobi will be replacing Temari as the emissary. The said replacement will be crucial to improving border patrol and he will be arriving on the fourteenth. Also an additional four nins will be coming from our village at a later date.

It will take three hours for the substitute to arrive, make sure that his accommodations are ready beforehand. Let him rest for a while but on the fifteenth, I expect him to have already accomplished something. I, the Kazekage have six other issues that I need to address. When those six other duties are done, I believe I have enough time to carry out my message. Just extend my regard to the Nine-tails' jinchuriki. And do not forget to meet the new Suna representative on the fourteenth.

Signed the Kazekage

…_Wait. What meeting?_

_And _what does Gaara's _'…I have enough time to carry out my message'_ means?

Shikamaru's brain picks on the inconsistencies until…_until _he sees the actual message.

_Tch. _He takes it the troublesome woman had already informed her brothers about his proposal.

Perspiration gathers and trickles from Shikamaru's forehead. Temari is replaced as a go-between and he—_he's going to die._

—o0o—

~3 12 13AF P

A/N: Now the clue… I didn't use letters. _So if not letters what else is there?…_ But that doesn't mean you guys won't need letters. Actually, those letters need to be counted…

_Easy, right?_


	9. On being dead

A/N: For Chloe. This is the HELP.

There are 26 letters in the alphabet and if you guys start counting you'll end up with the answer for the _**Kazekage's other message**_…

—o0o—

**Being gay on being dead**

Between his mom and Gaara, Shikamaru thinks there's no safe choice.

In this instance, he'll let Temari choose. He's maybe a genius but the woman is still older and _tch_ it means the wiser one in their relationship.

Yeah, that's what he'll do…trust the woman with his future.

Of course, he must also add before his girlfriend decides for them that he'll rather be dead than be accused of something he's not.

Or maybe there's a third option.

Get Temari pregnant.

He knows that will definitely cheer Yoshino up and Gaara just have to accept the father.

_Damn,_ he's really a genius…

…Tch, on second thought that seems like the most un-safest choice of all.

Temari won't appreciate being impregnated by a sixteen almost seventeen year old slacker clown.

Shikamaru sighs. He's back to square one.

Between his mom, Gaara, and Temari, Shikamaru thinks there's no safe choice.

—o0o—

~3 18 13AF P~


	10. Shikamaru's extra message

**Shikamaru's Extra Message**

"Ino, just give this to Temari. She'll make sure Sakura will get it." Shikamaru proffers a folded piece of bloodied paper with the pink-haired medic's name scrawled on top in his almost ineligible penmanship.

Ino's dainty forehead scrunches up in a frown. _"Why don't I just give it directly to Sakura?"_

"Just do as I say," Shikamaru mutters in a tone that clearly meant _no arguments_.

Ino reaches for the note, unfolds it then reads out loud its content.

.

List of supplies needed

11 boxes of gloves

10 boxes of anaesthesia ampoules

7 boxes of syringes

Just a couple of dextrose bags

Untampered packs of scalpel blades

70% alcohol

10 boxes of anti-fever/anti-pain medication

11 boxes of antibiotics

Little containers with clean water

1 box of bottles of vitamin C

Pint size measuring cups

11 packs of bandages

.

Ino refolds the note carefully as she smiles teasingly. "You owe me."

"_Tch_ for what?"

Ino shakes the scrap of paper in front of Shikamaru's face. _"This."_

"That's just a list of medical supplies that the group guarding the west coast needs," Shikamaru explains impassively.

Ino scoffs, _"Really?"_

"Yeah." Shikamaru shrugs, the epitome of nonchalance. "Just give it to Temari first for recording purposes."

It takes a few seconds and a searing look before the suspicious slant in Ino's brows disappears. Finally convinced, she grumbles half-heartedly, "Alright."

Shikamaru then with a slight nod of his head leaves in a hurry as he's already late in leading the patrol on the west boundary.

So unbeknownst to the dark haired shinobi, Ino compulsively re-writes the note on a cleaner piece of paper; grouping similar numbers together for easy reference before giving it to Temari.

—o0o—

~3 19 13AF P 3 23 13~

A/N: Thanks guys for decoding _**Gaara's other message**_…even with no pen and paper others will understand too Shikamaru's need for more subterfuge :p

Yup that's a coded one up there. And it's easier than Gaara's.

So for the clue on this one: All you need is the first thing in _every_ line. Spell it down.

Again questions, answers, comments and even complaints are inspiring.


	11. The wrong note

A/N: Aw Guest and Chloe, you guys just substantiated my growing suspicion that _again_ I have written a too ambiguous clue for _**Shikamaru's extra message.**_

Here's the added clue: There's no need to count. All you need is spell first then spell down.

Oh and it's best to decode that first before you read this…

—o0o—

**The wrong note**

"Here." Ino offers a nicely folded, clean piece of paper to the other blonde. "Shikamaru wanted you to have this."

"Thanks," Temari accepts the note then puts it immediately inside her pocket.

"You'll be able to give that to Sakura, right?" Ino asks, doubtful since the older woman seems to be busy—more than busy—_swamped _with work if the height of documents on top of her desk is any indication. "I can deliver it to her today, if you want."

"I'll do it," Temari utters.

"But, you look—"

"I'll do it," Temari reiterates, her voice rising in irritation. Her brother, the Kazekage, has made sure she stays stuck inside her tent with the records of various lists. Any viable excuse to go out is welcome. Also the note is from Shikamaru. Knowing him he would have slipped in something to it and she's bound to figure it out. Temari smiles, trying to soften the bite in her tone before, as she mutters, "But thanks for the offer anyway."

"If you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, then. I'll go back."

"Okay," Temari dismisses Ino, turning her attention back to the document in front of her. Gritting her teeth, the war is not only destructive; it's costly as hell too. And since the price of war is not to be equally divided within the 5 villages, computations and counterchecking is tough work.

Hearing the flap of her tent closing from the outside, Temari hastily takes out Shikamaru's missive from her pocket.

She has not composed a reply to Shikamaru's last message yet since her brothers are making things difficult.

She grunts in displeasure as a memory flits through her mind. When she spied the scroll her brother sent to Shikamaru, she knew her boyfriend will have to make a decision to either heed the Kazekage's warning or not.

And now, the note, that took Ino hours of travel to deliver, surely contains the lazy ass' response to Gaara's threat.

Temari, with her heart hammering frantically, opens the folded piece of paper excitedly, her eyes jumping from word to word looking for another meaning.

Only, the list, written in unfamiliar curly handwriting, remains to be a straightforward one no matter how many ways she look at it. It seems to mean exactly what it contains… a list of medical supplies needed.

_What the hell is this?_...She has expected reassurance from the crybaby that he's not scared shitless at least…

Is the note really from Shikamaru? If so, is he playing a joke on her? Does he think their situation is amusing? Or is he now ignoring her? _Oh really!_ He's gonna get it! The ass clown's gonna get it good!

Temari then takes a piece of paper and starts writing.

—o0o—

~3 25 13 AF P~


	12. Temari's actual rhyme

A/N: Thanks Akiremay!

I appreciate all the answers—on time or late :P

And here's another one…_._

**Temari's actual rhyme**

Eye on everything while the war unfolds

It will mean the difference between life and loss

Untwist the knot that holds the fear in our heart

Going on along merry is now in the past

The future is something you, me, us must fight for

The wind howls in anger as the death tolls

Everything shattered is to be built whole once more

—o0o—

~3 26 13 AF P~

A/N: Clues: Look for the rhymes. One, too, tree and so fourth, go.

_Easy, right? No?..._Happy Easter!


	13. Gaara's alpha crypt message

**Gaara's Alpha Crypt Message**

"I choose you three for one reason and one reason alone. You never ask questions," Baki barks at the three Suna jonins.

"Hai," is the joined reply from the three fierce looking shinobis.

"Here." Baki gives each one a scroll. "You are to report directly to the Kazekage. Failure to do his command will lead to certain death."

Each jonin then open their individual scroll.

One has the following garbled messages on his parchment:

n/YbaIVEX 0s74x2 b9P nb1GBg5'tz gjy1YM jf473. 7GRiVHY B8R Qd94 HwY lvx MPeVg 2IXp HHntdMed1Z UuHP8V5A.

The other jonin:

aClmn1o5q xp+90z xXl YkK5+fG'Ea MPeZ0g ZlCBN. 0JetaIX Oze Sf/6 ViK msy PMdWj B/ge 00Ueu/tuGq vV80HuC7.

And the third one:

MUzwxj+v8 KSFGPI rN/ qW4LMt0'2o ml0zeK sQ304. YlyB2k7 3Kn gtNI of3 jp3 zwhqf geB/ ++eUk1nkMg 2Mlte3bi.

Baki watches as each jonin nods his head. Actually he lied; there is another reason why the three were chosen. They also know how to decrypt a message, an important ability in their coming mission.

—o0o—

~4 5 13AF P~

A/N: Now guys don't try decrypting this without help. Each crypt has a strong text encryption. And take note of the title 'cause you need it for the address and the key.


	14. Unsent

**Unsent**

"So?" Shikamaru asks as soon as Ino reaches him. He's been waiting for exactly forty two minutes for her return to camp, sitting on a rotting log about several metres from the camp entrance. The idle position is making him conspicuous. Shinobis going to and from the camp are starting to give him suspicious and pointed stares.

"_Hm?"_ Ino answers. She's taken by surprise by the fact that Shikamaru's obviously waiting for her. _Why?_ Her blonde brows knit daintily together into a puzzled frown as her hands on her sides stop in mid-sway.

"What did that troublesome woman say?" Shikamaru clarifies, sounding abrupt.

"She…_she—_" Ino starts to prevaricate. Not able to come up with an answer, she gushes out quickly, "_I just remember I have an important errand to do."_

With a speedy wave of her hand, she utters, _"Ja!"_ saying goodbye as she walks fast, leaving behind her former teammate and going ahead first towards the camp.

"Ino, wait." Shikamaru starts to follow.

Ino swivels around and glowers at the shinobi tailing on her heels. "_Oh for goodness' sake, Shikamaru,_ _I'm busy!_ I have to go." Then with a very audible huff, the blonde kunoichi marches faster towards the camp.

"What's her reply, Ino?" Shikamaru shouts at the departing figure.

Unseen by Shikamaru, Ino's face cringes. Temari's reply is probably on its way—and it's probably not one her friend will like and she has a niggling feeling it's her fault.

—o0o—

~4 9 13AF U4 25 13~

A/N: Anybody else got the address in search of Gaara's alpha crypt?


	15. Temari's final rhyme

**Temari's Final Rhyme**

Five minutes after tying a tiny piece of paper to a bird's foot, Temari paces inside her tent. Burning a trail on the floor, she starts angry and sure of her decision but then she becomes defensive of it before becoming confused and unsure with the step that she has just taken.

Her message admittedly was written in a moment of anger. Now, that she has calmed down she realizes that it's her future and Shikamaru's and it shouldn't be decided with anger as her primary emotion.

Biting her lower lip, almost panicking, Temari's eyes fall on the pad of paper she has used before. Hastily tearing a page down, Temari writes a few lines on it and rolls it much like the same as she has done to the previous note.

Now, the only thing she needs to do is find that bird before it reaches Shikamaru's camp and replace the note tied around one of its legs.

_Arg,_ Temari's mind screams. _How can she overtake a flying bird that started minutes before her!_

_This is all Shikamaru's fault!_ A simple letter of reassurance in the face of her brother's threat would have gone a long way! The note that Ino had given her was a lost opportunity for him to do so.

Temari heaves a deep breathe, forcibly banking down her anger.

She has a mission to make, she should concentrate on that. Her future depends on it after all.

The note which contains the following words…

Eye on everything while the war unfolds

It will mean the difference between life and loss

Proceeding along merry is something you may wish

Reality there's something you must fight for

More and more people lay down their lives

The heavens cry, we all see

Blood is spilled for the king, as it should be

...is then tucked in inside Temari's pocket as she hurriedly leaves her tent.

—o0o—

~4 25, 28 13AF U 4 28 13~


	16. The Report

A/N: Hi sylversmith! Thanks for reminding me about this fic :D

—o0o—

**The Report**

Three pairs of eyes eye the bird flying over the sky. The moving dot marring the blue of the horizon—the grey pigeon— carries an important message.

One of the Suna shinobis draws out a senbon then he hurls the thin metal needle with great accuracy towards the avian. The bird immediately drops but before it can crash on the trees and to its death the second shinobi runs and catches the small animal in mid-air.

The second shinobi opens his palm to reveal the sleeping bird, unharmed. The third shinobi unties the message from the bird's leg.

Three pairs of eyes then scroll down the poetic message.

Finally, the third shinobi rolls and ties back the note on the pigeon's leg. Then the second shinobi who carries the sleeping bird puts it carefully on the ground then the first shinobi, squatting down, removes the senbon whose tip is as thin as acupuncture needle from the bird's neck.

All three of the shinobis make a quick retreat before the bird can wake up and fly off to complete its mission.

—o0o—

_It is now done. Your order is near its completion. _

_However, the goods are rejected. I am still convincing them to accept._

The first shinobi scrawls the words on a clean piece of parchment and signs it with his hand, his complete set of fingers splayed wide.

.

The second shinobi glances at what the other has written then he tears a small piece off his notebook and writes the following words:

_It seems the oldest record of the jutsu is somewhere close by._

_I assume that a powerful seal has been used to hide it._

At the bottom, the second shinobi signs it by boxing in his initials.

.

_I caught the shinobi together with his sibling robbing the coffers for the war._

_They know something and offered an informative proposal in exchange for their freedom._

The third shinobi grins at the other two, refusing to sign his note. Instead he draws jaunty spider legs at top right corner of his note.

—o0o—

Three separate missives are then rolled individually. The first one is to be hand delivered to the Kazekage's campsite, the second by a postman and the third by a messenger bird.

Therefore, the three messages won't be arriving at the same time at the campsite, reducing the probability of them falling on the wrongs hands and being decoded. However, the Kazekage will still have all the missives before the sun rises tomorrow.

While the first is on his way to the Kazekage's camp, the two other shinobis, convinced that their mission is more on a personal note, decide to take the long way to their target's camp. They deserve a drink or two before they embroil themselves in domestic intrigue.

—o0o—

~7 2,3 13 A 13~

A/N: Now the clues: The three are one. The sign is a number. The sequence, you need to go back.

As always you can pm me/review for additional clues.

As for the answer sheet…who wants one? Who doesn't want one?


	17. Report Recieved

A/N: Player Zero, hope this helps.

Remember the previous clues: The three are one. The sign is a number. The sequence, you need to go back.

—o0o—

**Report Received**

The Kazekage dismisses the postman. With the piece of note the man carried, Gaara finally has the last of the three messages. The first had arrived hours ago. No wonder since it was brought by a summoned bird. The second was hand delivered by one of the three shinobis.

Gaara opens the missives and arranges them until they make sense.

The first message is signed with a hand mark of the shinobi, his five fingers splayed wide. It reads:

_It is now done. Your order is near its completion. _

_However, the goods are rejected. I am still convincing them to accept._

_._

While the second message has the young Kazekage frowning ever slightly. Staring at the box that enclosed the shinobi's initials, Gaara realizes that the initials are inconsequential. It's the box then. _What's in the box?_ Within the confine of its four sides, he doesn't see anything important until suddenly he sees it.

With the second missive, Gaara recognizes that the flow of the hidden message is not continuous. One has to read the first lines first before the second lines.

Gaara's eyes then re-scan the second message:

_It seems the oldest record of the jutsu is somewhere close by._

_I assume that a powerful seal has been used to hide it._

_._

Then the third message:

_I caught the shinobi together with his sibling robbing the coffers for the war._

_They know something and offered an informative proposal in exchange for their freedom._

The spider's eight legs that the shinobi had drawn on the top right corner of the third note seem incongruous but Gaara has seen immediately its significance.

Finally figuring out the message, it causes the corner of Gaara's lips to tilt up triumphantly.

It's good that his sister has come to her senses on her own.

—o0o—

A/N: don't know if you notice but the fic itself contain clues.

Oh and finally this fic has a companion piece. Just check _**Decoding Messages For D! **_


	18. Her Dilemma

**Her Dilemma**

Temari run, jumps and leaps until her legs and feet hurt like hell, looking for the blasted messenger pigeon.

Realistically speaking she doubt she'll intercept the _damn _bird and replace the message it carried with the one she has in her pocket.

_Damn it all to hell!_ Shikamaru—_that damn stupid bastard_ will simply accept her words and that's it. Everything is too troublesome for him and he'll probably take that _that_ as her final answer and shrug it off.

For the sake of her pride, she has to intercept that bird!

—o0o—

Unseen by Shikamaru, Ino's face cringes. Temari's reply to his message is probably on its way—and it's probably not one her friend will like and she has a niggling feeling it's her fault.

Rushing to her tent, she looks for the original dirty missive that was given to her by her former teammate and now possibly— _former_—friend.

Going directly towards the trash can, a moment of panic engulfs her when she sees that the can has been emptied.

_What to do? What to do?_

_No!_ She will definitely not scavenge on the pile of waste on the dumpsite at the far off corner of their camp! Even for a friend she will not do that. _Yuck!_ Going through bloody remains and what not…_eww!_

Scrunching up her face, she tries to remember what was written. How it was written.

_She can't!_ But maybe if she sees the list once more she can re-arrange the items to their proper sequence and Temari can read what it actually says.

…_Err _however, that's admitting she has committed a mistake towards…_Temari._

Pursing her lips defensively, Ino grumbles to herself a scared-sounding, _"No!"_

_No!_ It isn't her fault. Shikamaru is at fault for not clearly telling her.

Harrumphing loudly, she leaves her tent.

She'll be gone from the camp by the time Temari's message reaches Shikamaru..._and before all hell breaks loose._

—o0o—

A/N: Aw still no posted answer for the last one? I know somebody got it…hope you guys post it.

Anyway there's an answer sheet for this thing…just not sure if I should go with it…

~8 16 13AF P~


	19. Shikamaru's first unsent message

A/N: For Sylversmith. Thanks for the pattern here. Hehe I think I over-simplify your idea though. In the end your kekkei touta defeats me :P

—o0o—

**Shikamaru's First Unsent Message**

No, he's not a sentimental person but _still…_

Sitting inside his tent, frustrated with Ino and—_and_ that troublesome woman's non-response, Shikamaru rummages through his things. Unable to come up with the thing he's looking for, he turns his backpack upside down.

With his things scattered on top of his cot, he finally finds what he's searching for: an old, Konoha issued pouch. Instead of shuriken and kunai, it contains some mementos of his childhood, Asuma's lighter, a lipstick, and the correspondences he and Temari had been exchanging over the length of time they have known each other.

Picking one letter then another, Shikamaru can't shake his disappointment. After sending two messages, the least that Temari can do is answer either one of them.

_Damn troublesome woman._

Staring at the pieces of paper littering his make-shift bed, one note suddenly stands out, catching his attention. It was crumpled and for a while he can't remember what it was about.

Opening the note, it evokes a memory. It was the first message he would have given Temari if he had not found it too humiliating. He had written it about that time when the troublesome woman ordered him around when he was supposedly the one giving the orders in their division.

They were in the same group, the _same camp_ then.

Sighing deeply, his eyes scan his old message.

The one he wrote ages ago:

_The troublesome wind can cause havoc across its path._

_The fire destroys, we let it burn._

_The lightning flashes, the thunder rolls, they must go on chasing the other._

_The deluge, the water out from the heavens continues to patter._

_The earth is soaked on this tiring day._

_But the wind, a being that continues to blow away…_

_the fire… the date of its submission to the gust of change has come._

—o0o—

He recalls that instead of giving the note to her, he had taken action then. He asked in person.

Now, instead of waiting for that troublesome woman's answer, he should be doing something.

"_Tch. What a drag,"_ Shikamaru mumbles to himself, lifting the flap of his tent on his way out.

"Nara," somebody hurriedly calls for his attention.

Shikamaru swivels around, only to find the camp runner extending a tiny piece of rolled paper towards him. He raises his arm, ready to accept the note.

He knows it is Temari's answer.

_Finally._ Shikamaru's heart thumps.

—o0o—

~8 28 13AF P~

A/N: Now for the clues. The five elemental chakra natures. The earth and water are similar. The wind and fire, the same. The lightning is different.

If you get this riddle, you get the message.

A/N 2: Hmn let's just take a vote…Anyone in favor of removing _**Decoded Messages **__~Decoding Messages for Dummies' new title~_ just do nothing. If not just review that fic, oki doki. Thanks.


	20. Receiving Temari's Answer

**Receiving Temari's Answer**

The camp runner has told him that the tiny piece of rolled paper arrived through a pigeon but they have detected some faint signs that suggest the possibility that the message was tampered.

Shikamaru opens the _li'l_ note and even if the sound of words—_their real meaning_— jumps to him, a part of him believe and a part of him denies what was written.

The note according to the post people has been tampered with but still it bears Temari's distinctive scrawl.

_Damn, woman!_ Her answer is unpalatable and if she doesn't want to—_then fine._

There are a lot more fishes in the sea…not that he's fishing.

Shikamaru sighs.

—o0o—

~9 25 13AF P~

A/N: Sylversmith, no I did not forget ;)

For everyone: Hmn I have a new riddle but I made this for someone who said my coded messages are easy…hehe actually he did not say that. I just feel that way. So yeah this one is NOT related to this fic's story line but I just want to see if a two day time limit is reasonable.

So hope you guys try this one:

Matthew knows a prayer. He uses 6 9 13 but me I just need 36 38 11 46 25 3 12 43 out of 52.

There. Just ask help from wiki.

_Easy, right?_


	21. Mackerel Run

**Mackerel Run**

There's a lot more fishes in the sea.

Maybe it's time to test that theory.

Shikamaru frowns. True his favourite fish is the mackerel. But the mackerel had refused to be caught so he just have to find a less troublesome fish.

He's not too choosy.

The first woman that passes his way that is within 16 to 19 years old and is _so so_ on the eye…_that's the_ fish he will pluck from the ocean.

After his sixteenth or is it his seventeenth bottle of sake at the make shift bar inside the camp, the plan sounds good to Shikamaru.

So when he hears a soft thread behind him signifying it's a light footed woman coming his way he plucks the ring from his vest pocket, closes his eyes, swivels around and slurs at the approaching kunoichi, "You would do. Would you be my wife?"

"Yeah sure. Why not."

—o0o—

~9 25 13AF P 10 7 13~

A/N: aw that's disheartening…nobody got my message from the A/N of the previous chapter. Well here's how to figure it out:

Just consult Wikipedia. Use Matthew and his numbers. Look for a prayer then start counting.

Whoever you are that gets it, that message is now for you. You'll decide how I'll end this fic. How's that for perk?


	22. Erratum

A/N: Thanks Sylversmith for pointing out the mistake about 'Mark'. And if you're calling it book…you're near!

As for Wikipedia, use Matthew and his numbers but someone's holy name will appear. Look for his prayer and count my numbers and my message will be delivered.

—o0o—

**Erratum**

Temari knows her letter has arrived...and already read by the recipient.

There are two possible ways that the recipient is known to react. Her first suspicion is he will be lazy and shrug it off and the second...

...The cry baby will do a lot of crying.

She has a niggling feeling he's doing the later now.

_Fuck._

Being where she is standing at present, she's right. There he is, no tears springing from his eyes but nonetheless crying his heart out for her...by proposing to someone he's too drunk to recognize.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

—o0o—

~10 8 13AFP, 11 7 13AFP~


	23. Temari's Thoughts

A/N: The _Erratum_ chapter is now not empty. So yep check the previous chapter for the story on this one.

For Sylversmith...although you might not see how but you did give me idea for this one...

Wow this one was hard to do...I'm not sure if I'm counting right sometimes...

—o0o—

**Temari's Thoughts**

No one is gonna play me for a fool.

This bogus challenge starts now.

There are dynamics so unsubtle even you can see them with your own eyes.

Don't make mistakes, thinking and considering him already yours.

With ease, I'll quash whatever fantasies you have.

Go, get lost on an island preferably so I can never reach you.

You must get rid of your miasmic presence or else.

Compared to me you are a neonate, such a babe in this fierce competition.

The hidden message is as blunt and as deadly as the warning in this one.

You will end up soaking the earth with liters of your blood if you don't get either.

All that you will ever be is just a vestige of my wrath.

—o0o—

~10 9 13, 11 7 13 AF P~

A/N: Oh yeah _Temari's Thoughts_ has a redundant hidden message.

Clues: Silly _minus_ I, shuffle then _add _able. Conquer the _divided_. _Multiply_ the 1-11 by 1.

A/N2: 11 8 13 There was some sort of mistake, err as I said I got confused with the counting...I think I fixed them now...


	24. Temari's Action

**Temari's Actions**

While watching _her _boyfriend and his bitch, Temari just grabs several cards from the table of the nin playing solitaire before stalking her way to Shikamaru's at the make shift bar.

"_This is you,"_ she growls as she suddenly slams the _king of hearts_ on Shikamaru's table, pulling his inebriated attention from the other woman to herself.

"And this will happen," Temari snaps, banging another card, this time _four hearts_ on top of _the king_, "If you don't give me what's rightfully mine."

Shikamaru sharply looks up at Temari's fuming face, and then, he glances at his _would be_ fiancee and signals her with his right index finger, muttering drunkenly, "One moment."

Getting up, staggeringly, Shikamaru goes to the other table, snatching up some cards himself. The player scowls, _"Hey," _but seeing the fierce glare of the two bad ass kunoichis directed at him, he shuts up his mouth.

"I already gave her the ring, woman," drawls Shikamaru, the picture of nonchalance, "Here, you can have this," he mumbles as he drops on top of the other cards, a red ace, while sitting back down on his chair.

Temari glances at the ace—_a diamond. _

Glaring at Shikamaru for his hateful cheek, only to notice how plastered he is, Temari just transfers her attention towards the other woman. "If you know what's good for you, give me the real one."

_"Prft h_e said it's mine," rasps the other woman. Peering down at the stacks, she sifts through it and brings up the four hearts. "Here. The number fits you."

Temari thumps the floor with her gigantic metal fan. _"You. Outside. Now."_

"Sure." The other woman doesn't cower, instead she rubs her hands together in anticipation.

Shikamaru squints at the unknown woman then glowers at Temari. "_Tch, even_ if you win against her, I won't marry you."

Taken aback, Temari visibly pales.

Shikamaru continues, showing Temari the remaining card in his hand, the _queen of hearts_. "If I'm the king, this must be you," he slurs then slowly, _significantly_ he tears the card into tiny pieces.

"_Stupid ass,_ once you're sober, I'll make sure you regret all of this!" Temari warns, coldly. The words full of venom that the other kunoichi even stops smirking.

Flashing her rival with a hard stare, Temari snaps, _"You can have him!" _As soon as she speaks the words, she strides out and leaves the make shift bar in an icy rage.

—o0o—

After Temari furiously walks out, Shikamaru's head plonks down in drunken stupor, his face hitting the table with a loud thud.

The other woman grunts, disappointed. The fun of the night ending abruptly. That fight with the blonde kunoichi would have been lively.

"_That's it folks,"_ the woman huffs, announcing the words to their audience.

Still, it had been an entertaining night. Approaching the other table, she picks a card, a joker. Before she could leave she puts the card and the ring beside Shikamaru's head as he snores the night away.

Finally, at the door on her way out, the other woman is bumped by another blonde who is in a hurry to get in.

She overhears the blonde yelling, _"Shikamaru!" _

The other woman clucks her tongue. That Shikamaru guy is such a player. He deserves the scorn and more that's coming his way once he's sober.

—o0o—

As Ino shakes her friend's slumped shoulders, she orders shrilly, _"Shikamaru, wake up!_ I have something important to confess!"

Shikamaru simply turns his head away from the voice, not bothering to open his eyes.

"_Okay, fine._ Sleep it off!" With that Ino's eyes fall on the joker and the other cards on the table. Swiveling her gaze around the bar she notices a lone nin sitting over another table—the owner of the playing cards.

"Are these yours?" she asks, gesturing at the cards, her curiosity pricked as to what they're doing there spread on Shikamaru's table top.

"Keep them." The nin stands up, approaches Ino and gives her the stack. "You can keep them all," he retorts. Then still mumbling under his breath about losing his queen to crazy, love sick people, the unknown card owner slash shinobi advances towards the exit.

"_Hey!"_ Ino calls back. "Did something happen?"

"You don't wanna know."

"_I do,"_ Ino replies, quite demandingly.

—o0o—

As Shikamaru wakes up, he scrunches his eyes as he twists his stiff neck, removing the kinks from sleeping slouched over the hard table.

Feeling parched, he glances at the table top searching for that glass of water, instead he sees the cards arrange in a certain way on it:

.

The _king of hearts_ is alone on the first line.

On the second line: 5 hearts, 2 hearts, a heart, a club, three hearts, a spade then four hearts.

Then on the last line, the torn _queen of hearts_ was pieced back together.

.

Slowly, he tries to recall what happened last night and groans. Snippets of what he wishes was just a dreadful nightmare fleeting through his mind.

_Damn, h_e's _an asshole! _

That message on the table... Someone must have put them there. Someone who wanted to cheer him up.

There's no way that _that_ someone is Temari. Because Temari..._that troublesome woman _won't marry him now.

—o0o—

~1 27 14AF P~

A/N: To Quick Sylver, I finally found a way to use your playing cards. _Huzzah!..._about Intertwining Fate...err soon...

Happy Chinese New Year to those that celebrate it!

...and yep, I kinda borrowed some numbers from them! That's a clue, guys!


	25. Whose Message

A/N: For Player Zero... just in case this player wants to publicly answer the previous chappie :P

And for anyone who wants to comment on chapter 24 but can't 'cause they're saving it for their answers :) ...trust me, the latest one is super easy. Just ask any Chinese :D

—o0o—

**Whose Message **

A blonde comes in. A ring is taken.

The blonde scowls in irritation at what she hears and stalks out in a huff.

Two kunoichis talk it out and almost come to clash.

A blonde returns.

A message is written in the cards.

—o0o—

~1 28 14 AF P 1 30 14~

Ad: Please check lollipop-mania's latest story and her a/ns. It's for V-day, a time to give more Shikatema luvvvv.


	26. The Ring

A/N: Nobody knows Cantonese? _Well_...me neither :P but that doesn't really matter because the way to answer Chap 24 is just beneath your finger tips...

—o0o—

**The Ring**

"I'm really sorry, Shikamaru," Ino mutters.

"_Tch," _Shikamaru mumbles tonelessly. "I know you mean well but leaving that message for me to see is wrong."

Ino blinks. _"What message?"_

"Don't pretend. The people at the bar saw you come and go."

Ino cries defensively, "I didn't write any message—"

"If not you then who did?" rasps Shikamaru. "And why are you apologizing?"

"_Err_ because you know that list you gave me to deliver to Temari..." Ino gulps slowly, "...I kinda made some changes to it."

"_What?!"_ Shikamaru roars.

"Don't be angry," Ino murmurs. "I told her too last night and she already chew me out."

"Ino, that message was to tell her, I don't care that her brothers are onto us," Shikamaru utters, striving to be calm.

"_Well, I'm sorry alright!"_ scowls Ino. "And I told her it was my fault but then ultimately she forgave me saying it was actually your fault for using a dirty paper that I just couldn't stand giving it to her."

_Tch, troublesome._ Arguing with women is pointless. Shikamaru can only shrug. "Just answer me this. That message with the cards, was that you?"

"_What message?"_

"Ino, if you're messing with me—"

"_Swear,"_ Ino speaks convincingly,_ "it wasn't me!"_

"So that message was really from Temari?"

Upon seeing Ino stomping her foot, sure that the message was definitely not from her, Shikamaru re-states with a wide grin breaking from his face, "So the message was from Temari."

Baffled by Shikamaru's keen reaction, Ino asks, "_Why?_ What did the message say?"

"None of your business." Shikamaru smirks, taking the sting off his words.

Ino harrumphs. "If you won't tell me, I won't tell what else Temari said last night."

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders, uninterested. "I'll just ask her that."

"She said you gave away what was hers..." Ino prevaricates.

It is then that it hits Shikamaru—_t__he ring_. He belatedly recalls he gave the ring to someone last night but he doesn't actually remember who.

_Oh shit!_ Temari's ring is missing! How can he see her without it?...He can't. He must find the blasted ring first.

—o0o—

~2 10 14AF P 2 11 14~

A/N: And yes I'm aware, that not everyone appreciates the _'game'_...which makes me—_really_— appreciative of those that tried figuring things out. Even if you did not arrive with the answer, I appreciate the fact that you tried. Heck, I'll probably give up too with some of these if I wasn't the one making it :)


	27. The Love Letter

**The (Valentines) Love Letter**

To the _king of hearts_

5 hearts, 2 hearts, a heart, a club, three hearts, a spade then four hearts.

From the (torn) _queen of hearts_

.

It has been three days since she left that message...and yet he hasn't come. Maybe he will never come at all.

—o0o—

Meanwhile, Shikamaru has been tearing up his camp looking for any nin that was present that fateful night. He can't remember who the woman he proposed to and he's hoping he can find someone who do.

He can't go see Temari without her ring. He needs to retrieve that ring first from that unknown kunoichi before he can talk to his troublesome woman.

_Tch_ easier said than done.

—o0o—

~2 18 14AF P~

A/N: Would it help if I reveal that...the playing cards are just a medium and notice Temari's threat to _the king_ in Chapter 24, that first number is...


	28. The Unknown

A/N (2 21 2014): To the Guest, with two answers... yep, nobody has gotten chapter 24 yet.

Additional clue: It's quite easy. Just get a bunch of Chinese numbers. Ask help from the whole wide world...or alternative—from any urban place is good too.

—o0o—

**The Unknown **

The unknown woman is from Iwa. Finally, Shikamaru finds her but when he asks for his ring back, she turns to him like he must be joking.

"I gave it back to you," she replies, dismissing him as she goes about doing her business of moving bags of food then stacking them on the side of the road for pick up later.

Shikamaru follows her to and fro, from the storage room to outside, near the makeshift road. "I'm sorry for my actions that night. I was really drunk."

The woman stops and chuckles. "You were—_what's the word_—entertaining, yes."

Shikamaru glares but the woman just laughs at him. "I'm glad to have entertained you but you can't keep the ring," he drawls.

The woman just resumes walking, ignoring Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighs. He has been following her for the past hour, hoping to annoy her enough for her to give back the ring. She's annoyed alright but still she won't surrender Temari's ring.

"Look, I'll even pay you," Shikamaru mutters, desperate.

The woman visibly tenses her shoulders then slowly she turns around, obviously insulted. _"I'm not doing this to earn easy money!"_

"Then what do you want in return?"

"_Arg! __I told you I don't have it!__"_ grunts the Iwa kunoichi. _"Go away!"_

"Not until you give back my ring," Shikamaru retorts.

—o0o—

From quite a distance, Temari watches Shikamaru trail after his newly acquired _fian__cée._

She can't decide whether the two are arguing or that's the ass trying to flirt with the Iwa bitch. Afterall, isn't that how their foreplay goes—_t__hey_ argue then they have sex after.

Temari clenches her hands into fists. The distance prevents her from hearing the words exchange but with the way Shikamaru is persistently following the bitch around—and for a lazy ass to be that persistent he must be desperate for the bitch's attention.

Opening one of her fist, Temari glances at the ring on her palm.

It's already been four days since she secretly took what was rightfully hers. Four days since Ino explained to her the misunderstanding regarding Shikamaru's note. Four days since she asked Ino to tell Shikamaru she has the ring.

...And four days since she wrote him that note.

In those four days, Shikamaru has never come to see her despite the fact that her camp is only several hours away. Instead of lounging in the grass as she has come to expect, he's there arguing with the Iwa kunoichi.

Staring at her ring, she contemplates throwing the meaningless thing away.

—o0o—

~2 25 14AF P~

A/N (2 25 2014): I sneaked the above chapter in...

Hmn _Chapter 25_ was a sort of puzzle too...and I guess that guest that asked whether Temari has the ring noticed...which reminds me—_are_ you the same guest as the guest I'm referring to above? Can I call you something less generic?

Yep, thanks Clairette...for that dark, bitter idea. I think I figure out how to mix it...still a bit murky though -winks-


	29. Enter the Kazekage

A/N: For Clairette, who beats the whole wide world with those facts in her review...and _betcha_ you noticed your edge on this one :P

**Enter the Kazekage**

Late in the afternoon, the kazekage receives a message from his spies.

Scanning the note fast, the meaning of—

.

eht dniw skrlu dnuaro eht pmac fo eht wodsha

.

—jumps to him. Crumbling the note in his fist, Gaara coldly addresses his assistant, "It's time to carry out my message."

"_Hai,"_ the assistant answers, perplexed as he watches the kazekage abandons his task to go somewhere, thankful that the iciness he sees in the kage's gaze is not directed towards him.

—o0o—

~2 27 14AF P~

A/N: hmn this is the easiest I've done so far hehe...I have a feeling it'll be solve immediately.

Clue: The dark and bitter eefcof is the key that dispels the murkiness...


	30. The Intel

**The Intel**

The kazekage, already on his way to another camp, is brought to a halt when a messenger bird swoops down low. He holds out his hand and the bird drops a piece of rolled paper from its beak to his palm before swiftly flying off.

Unrolling the paper, the latest message from his spies appears:

.

Sedba on mp*ca p**ssigo, ur*yo t**desol ng*blisi s**wa en*se ng*guiar th*wi *a n**unijo om*fr a**iw er*ov *a bleluava ry*welje. En*th e**on e**urcso ledveare at*th ur*yo r**stesi d**ha n**olest e**th em*it d**an w**no ne*meoso is ng*okilo r**fo it. We ve*ha t**ye to rm*nfico is*th. T**bu if d**deein ur*yo r**stesi d**ha n**olest e**th ry*welje, derun r**ou bi*inosh w**la, e**sh st*mu be ld*he e**ablli. H**ougth st*re ed*suras, we e**ar g**tinac tlylensi, agezekka ma*sa. E**th herot gesllavi uldwo t**no verscodi e**th ingievth at*th redcuroc in e**on of e**th mpsca. If we st*mu ll*ki oneeryev at*th owskn of it, we ll*wi. We ghtmi artst th*wi r**ou e**urcso—e**th e**ondbl chinoiku om*fr a**nohko.

.

Quickly reading it, Gaara frowns. The intel seems to be a bunch of hearsay. But still, even if it's untrue, if such gossip reaches the other village leaders, it won't reflect well on Suna.

He better moves fast before more becomes at stake.

—o0o—

~2 28 14AF P~

A/N: Hehe because the previous one was _soooooooo_ easy, here's a difficult looking one..._ But_ actually it's very simple too. I can still read it easy :P You guys can too.

Now the clues: To catch the birds, remember...the flying goose, heron and crow will land first. The duck and egret will follow suit. Next, the albatross then the bat (hehe). And if something misses its landing a flower will fill its place.

Have fun decoding!


	31. More

**More **

It isn't long before the third and last message from Gaara's spies arrives, again delivered by a messenger bird.

Already in a hurry, Gaara just pockets the message in his robe. He already knows that it contains more bad news.

The message:

.

Tahbec bldeonfgdehi kunjkloicmnohi ofpq Krosntouhvaw haxydza notbcd reefveghalijedkl, hmonwoepvqerr, whsto theuvw owxynezar obfc thdee prefghcioijkus jelmwenolrpqy irss butut we*vwx reyzckaboncd ietf isgh theijk Iwlmagnoakpqurrse jtouuvnwixny. Weza arebcd stefilghl riejskelamrncohpiqnrgs thtue idevwxntiyzaty ofbc tdheef saghidij jouklmninnop. Beqrcastusuve owfx thyzisab, Kazcdeekafghge saijmakl, rmantohpeqrr thstanuv clowxyselzaby wacdtcefh ygohuirj siklstmnerop, we*qrs artue cvownxcyeznatbrcadteifnggh anijd pooklmlinnopg ouqrr esftfuovrwtxsy inza folbcdlowefginghij ouklr smonuorpcqer inst theuvw evxyenzat tbhcadte shfge wilhijl lekladmn uosp toqr thestu Iwvwa jxoyuznaibnc. Thdeenfg we*hij shklalmnl doipsqprossteu ofvw thexyzm boabthcd iemfmgehdiijaktlemlnyo anpqd quirstetluvwy. Agxyaizan, nboc ondee wilfghl knijowkl tmhnaotp a*qr prestuciovwxus jeyzweablrcdy weafsg sthioljkenlm by*nop thqre Ksatzuevkwaxgye's sizastbcerde.

.

is left unread.

—o0o—

~3 2 14AF P~

A/N: There, I couldn't read this easily anymore...It's finally hard, right? :P

Now, the clue: The flowers bloomed still and the weed just climbed up then down the three step trellis. Up down, it needed to be cut down to clear the overgrowth.


	32. Shikamaru's Reason

**Shikamaru's Reason**

I ring I much it not before it.

lost and know you I see I

your since how want dare you find

—o0o—

~3 10 14AF P 325 14~

A/N: That's a haiku...just kidding. really just kidding.

Clue: I start at west and travel south then go north. I do it again to reach east.


	33. Shikamaru's Plea

**Shikamaru's Plea**

Do the your could on you and already emotions murmured little how and not get expelled stay grief words head not it were then gone ran

Goodbye of much as the it a were denied be first told me mad you doing amok my what your you air would label at there

It accepted even that let what in friend you friend heard out stay a trouble they but your woman your some he that what your heard.

—o0o—

~3 26 14AF P~

A/N: Since the previous one was super easy...here's another that's more challenging!

Clue: They're the AnoNymOus words among the wreckage of _Words..._


	34. Engaged?

A/N: Did I cross the unsolvable line again?

Additional clues: Just count the letters to count the words. Remember we're just looking for the AnoNymOus words so you'll be discarding a lot of garbage—69 to be exact.

.

_Given:_

Lines=3

Total Words=78

Wreckage/Garbage=69

AnoNymOus=9

.

Total words-AnoNymOus=Garbage

(total words-AnoNymOus=garbage)/lines

(total words-AnoNymOus=garbage)/3

(78-AnoNymOus=69)/3

26-AnoNymOus/3=23

26-23=AnoNymOus/3

3=AnoNymOus/3

3=Ano, 3=Nym, 3=Ous

.

hehe that simplifies the problem..._right?_

—o0o—

_**Engaged?**_

Temari wears her ring. It's not her fault if the groom may not even be aware that they are indeed engaged. He refuses to see her.

She'll just eat in the communal canteen inside Shikamaru's camp then she'll be on her way back to her own camp. But before that she'll make sure someone sees her bling on her finger then she can go.

It's safe to say that her little brother will take care of everything...and that includes straightening Shikamaru out.

—o0o—

~3 29 14AF P~

A/N: Thanks to the people that reviews and sends pms! You make making this thing easy!


	35. Gaara's Response

Aw thanks, Kunaichi1010! -grins- I'll throw a puzzle for you once the latest one is solved!

And yep I want that latest one solve so here are additional clues:

For _Shikamaru's __P__lea_...remember AnoNymOus? It's 3 cube equals 9! Okay enough with the mathematical equation already...Just turn the letters to numbers then to words. Just ignore the rest those are just like the flowers.

As for the alpha crypt and Matthew...ask Mr Web for help. He'll introduce you to Myers and Wiki. Good luck!

And I really like that you explain the how. Since even with the _Decoded Messages..._I'm still letting you guys do the last step so I'm sure your reviews make the answers all clearer.

—GC 4 24 14

.

.

A/N: For Kunaichi1010 as promised!

And to Sylversmith, my bad—I should not call it '9 word answer' haha but if I said 8 it'll probably cause more confusion...

—GC 4 25 14

.

**Gaara's response**

One

.

Tungsten

1

100 divided by 2 equals

100 less 50 equals

.

Potassium

Iodine

50 less zero equals

25 times 2 equals

.

Hydrogen

I am reduced to one word

—o0o—

~4 26 14AF P~

A/N: This is a symbol of inspired work...oh yep that's a clue!


	36. Message for whom?

**Message for Whom?**

Still unable to find the ring, Shikamaru has lost a sizable amount of hope that he will.

Downtrodden, his shoulders more stoop than the usual, he doesn't sense the ominous aura of the shinobi standing before him. It isn't until his shoulder bumps the other's shoulder that he looks up. He looks up straight into Gaara's displeased and _ultra cold _gaze.

"_Gaa—ra, wh—at are _you doing here?" Shikamaru stammers, his shoulders straightening abruptly.

—o0o—

A half hour or so upon her arrival on her own camp, Temari receives a note.

The note says:

_Temari, just tell Kankuro his presence is required in there to get things done. It's definitely far more important for no one to intervene. Tell him to use kunai and shuriken._

_Signed_

_Gaara_

.

Temari frowns. Somehow, she gets the feeling that the message is meant for her more than it is for Kankuro.

—o0o—

~6 12 14AF, P 6 13 14~

A/N: Yep, that message above is coded and yep, it replaced something. If you are one of the very few trying to answer the one that I removed, here it is again:

_**Untitled**_

Shikamaru asks a stupid question, mark of his disturbed thought processes.

He struggles hard. It's not apparent, however, as it's solved, the task at hand.

.

...I have to replace it because the hidden message is actually a sort of A/N. Hence, the **_Untitled_** title. You can still solve it though and discover what it meant.. And of course, _Untitled_ and _Message For Whom? _have the same pattern...

Clue: Just use kunai and shuriken to defeat the messages.

And to Player Zero, thanks :)


	37. Temari's Fear

A/N: I'm back…and still hoping that someone will try to decode _Chapter 36_.

Anyway, I put a review (since I can't write then a new chapter to accompany the a/n) for _Chapter 36_. I'm wondering if anyone saw that review or maybe the last coded message is just too absurdly hard…or maybe, like me, time as a commodity soared in its price and couldn't afford to spend too much of it. Poor us :(

.

**Temari's Fear**

Finally decoding Gaara's veiled message that was meant for Kankuro, Temari's hands furiously crumple the note. Her body shakes with uncontrolled anger while her brain pushes aside her fear.

Her feet, as if they suddenly sprouted wings, takes her off for Shikamaru's camp. Her urgency and rage are so palpable that anyone who gets in her way soon realizes that he/she must give her a wide berth.

Temari runs fast, faster that she has ever before, allowing her anger to rule her because dread, dread is too frightening an emotion and she can't just give in to it.

But she knows her little brother. Gaara doesn't joke.

Dread starts to spill.

—o0o—

~7 15 14 AF & P~

A/N: More clues! The kunai and shuriken point to the answer. Once you realize my point, perform the spell and magically turn the two items to seven. Sounds easy, right? Or it's (still) hard?

Goodluck!


	38. Too Late

**Too Late**

Temari arrives to a dissipating crowd that is talking quite loudly about the altercation that was just concluded.

She grabs the arm of the first person that crosses her path. "What happened here?" she rasps, her grip on the arm tightening as her eyes scan the place. It is located outside Shikamaru's camp but it is close enough that the ruckus would have called the people to investigate. There are boulders of rock everywhere and a mound of sand.

"There was a fight," the shinobi mentions the obvious.

Temari lets the uninformative information slide. There's only one detail that interest her at the moment and she asks it with mounting trepidation, "_Di—did_ someone die?"

The shinobi nods his head. "Yes, the poor guy was crushed to death." Then in a whisper, he reveals, "The rumor is his assailant will get away scot-free because of his high position."

Temari's body grow numb. "Where is Shikamaru?"

"I don't know," the shinobi answers.

"The body—where's the body?" she reiterates.

The shinobi shakes his head side to side. "I don't know."

Temari lets go of the arm, allowing the shinobi to scamper away from her.

Turning around 360 degrees, Temari tries to comb the area for others but they're already gone.

Staring at her ring glinting on her ring finger, her knees buckle as she slumps to the ground.

_Gaara, what have you done?_ Her mind screams.

—o0o—

~ 723 14 AFP same~

A/N: Aw -sniffs- there is still no answer for chapter 36…so I have to give you guys an obvious clue to what Gaara did…See the above.

So yep, if 7 magically appears after the spell then the first is 15 and you'll use it twice…

…Or maybe I should just say aloha again? ;P


	39. Dead?

**Dead?**

Temari rushes to the camp's make shift morgue…She starts with threats that escalates to screams only to end up sobbing as the caretaker brings out one then another unclaimed body. Finally, the last body bag is unzipped revealing a body crushed so bad, its identification is good as any's guess.

"That's Shikamaru," her voice fades into a whisper.

The caretaker nin is taken aback. "I don't think so," he utters, "I just saw him with the Kazekage a while ago."

—o0o—

~8 2 14AFP same~

A/N: Hmn ever wonder why I keep pointing to kunai and shuriken? Because I want you guys to see their point…They have 1 and 4 respectively. _Aloha_ you guys get it now, right?


	40. The Lull Before the Storm

A/N: I've been getting faves and such even when I don't update as often as I used to so yeah _thanks, guys!_

…back to this story's chapter 36 which is still unsolved…hmn it makes me wanna give the answer to show it can be decoded…

As I said, _'__The kunai and shuriken point to the answer.'_ I already revealed that the kunai and shuriken's pointed tips are the clues, the next thing to do is…

I also said, _'Once you realize my point, perform the spell and magically turn the two items to seven.' _So performing a spell on 1 and 4 will magically turn it to ONE and FOUR. Viola two items to seven!

And the next clue is, _'…if 7 magically appears after the spell then the first is 15 and you'll use it twice'_

…hmn you don't need my help from here on, right? I mean I still want you guys to solve this…

.

**The Lull Before the Storm**

Shikamaru can't breathe. Something is blocking his windpipe and that something is fear.

Gaara just stands there, arms akimbo, watching as the other nin stutters in defense of himself. Now that he knows everything, he contemplates doing his sister the favor of disintegrating this poor excuse of a human being.

—o0o—

~8 12 14AF P8 13 14~

A/N: Yeah I know, story wise it feels like I'm adlibbing…well, 'cause I am. _Coded Messages_ was supposed to be one chaptered only but it just grew and grew…because it felt like someone was playing with me ;) But this time, _ahhhh_-_I t_hink I surprised my playmates away with the difficulty of this one…

…So it's time to admit that I also peek at the answer when I can't get the answer the first time on those brain games so yeah here is one more clue…

Don't read after this sentence though if you still want to get the last nail in place…

.

This is _The Clue_ for the longest unsolved Coded Message:

The letter O is number fifteen in the alphabet and so is it's in mine.

_Whew _you get _the how_ now, right?


	41. The Storm is Coming

A/N: Aw finally Chapter 36 with an answer! Sugoi ne Player Zero and Sylversmith!

_Whew _now on to the next!

.

**The Storm Is Coming**

Temari refuses to believe Gaara's message. _She can't be too late!_...After all, that nin at the morgue was really helpful. He directed her to this place, claiming he saw the Kage and her _AKA _questionable fiancée going to here.

When she arrives at the clearing, panting, both her brother and Shikamaru are nowhere to be found…which is a good thing compared to arriving to a dead body as what she half expected.

Her eyes doesn't need to comb the place up, the signs of struggles are readily apparent along with droplets of blood. Soon her attention gravitates to the drawings on the ground near the blood marks.

Four rectangular shapes were drawn on the brown earth and inside them, pebbles were used to dot significant places.

The first rectangle:

1.

1. .

1

The second:

1.

1 .

1

The third:

1.

1.

1.

The last:

1. .

1.

1.

Temari reads the message and mutters, "I'm coming, ass."

—o0o—

~8 15 14AF P 8 16 14~

A/N: For Sylversmith! ...although technically, those _are not periods_...

gah I have to use 1 to draw a vertical line...so yeah my rectangles look funny with only a side present so just imagine the other 3 sides, ok because drawing the horizontal and vertical lines...is impossible here! Anyway, this is a period piece (haha just kidding with the pun) so those dots are what's important.

Hmn as I have all my faculties with me, I might have committed some mistakes, so corrections are most welcome.

Clue: See above…or if you can't, you can.


	42. Duck

**Duck **

Luckily, Temari comes upon and catches one of Gaara's spy. But no matter how much severe beating the stupid shit receives, he simply clamps shut his mouth.

Only when she threatens his pregnant wife does he finally relents, saying four words:

_Toast fine_

_For cured_

When she admits she's not a heartless bitch that will actually hurt his kid and wife, he adds two more words:

_Furry cow_

Temari gives her thanks grudgingly, for finally, she knows where to start looking for Shikamaru.

—o0o—

~9 8 14A 14~

A/N: Hmm the last one was solved as fast as I blinked. Awesome!

Here's a new one. I wonder how fast this one will take.

Clues: Toast fine—near water

For cured—black blue

Furry cow—quick present

Bonus one!...Duck—fortune


	43. Just a glue

A/N: Houston, we have a problem…The new coded message is difficult again –me thinks-

Okay here's another clue: Right at the start, _a_ mistake is committed. You have 20 guesses to correct it.

.

**Just a Glue**

Every second counts and Temari runs fast.

But when she arrives at her destination, the expanse of it staggers her. The blueness of the sky is reflected by the sea…and there's sand everywhere. In this place, Gaara has the upper hand.

Temari starts to call out Shikamaru's name, unable to hide the panic in her voice.

—o0o—

~9 10 14AF & P~

A/N: Another bonus! Glue—hint


	44. Chance

**Chance **

Temari can't still find Shikamaru. It's fucking difficult to pinpoint his lazy ass, however, Gaara's other spy is a different matter. The Suna shinobi is simply sitting alone on a washed up log, contemplating the horizon where the sea and sky met. The serenity of the place has obviously made him drop his guard.

For Temari, it's an easy task of going behind the spy and quietly creeping up on him with a kunai.

He never sees it coming, not until the blade is touching his neck.

"Tell me where he is?" rasps Temari, her voice full of venom.

"I'll never—"

Temari nicks his neck with the kunai.

He smirks. "What's 100,000? What's Alt less 1? What's a thesis that lost its sibling? What's 3.1416 e radius?"

_"Really?!_ You're going to give me riddles now?" snarls Temari.

The spy shrugs his shoulders, his smile mocking.

—o0o—

~9 18 14 AF P same~

A/N: I like Apuac's answer! If I can re-do it again I'll add "mind" after "fine" :D

So in honor of Apuac's answer this time there are no patterns...just make a stab for it!

So again:

100,000

Alt less 1

Thesis that lost its sibling

3.1416 e radius

There! Feel free to asks questions, complain, etc etc.


End file.
